Lúcifer
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Ele um anjo caido que se tornou o senhor do inferno. Ele um Deus que desafiou seu próprio pai, como punição, foi mandado a terra na forma de uma mulher. O que aconteceria se o senhor do inferno se apaixona-se por um deus em forma de mulher?SasuxNarufem.
1. Trailer

**Olá pessoas ^-^**

**estou eu aqui a ativa novamente. Bom para essa fic decidi fazer um trailer. porque?Bom porque eu queria deixar vocês curiosos MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, ta bom continuando aqui eu coloquei esse trailer para deixar o gostinho de quero mais dessa fic, acho que essa será uma de minhas melhores obras *-* °apanha°**

**cof, cof u.u.....boa leitura ;D  
**

**Lúcifer**

Trailer

_Dois mundos distintos...._

-_são um bando de incompetentes. –resmungou o rapaz.-_

_-são apenas novatos. –falou o moreno de cabelos compridos. –_

_-que seja. –_

_-Asgard....deixou a muito tempo de ser o meu lar. –falou a loira fitando o céu azul pela janela de seu escritório. -_

_xXx_

_Interferência....._

_-eu irei somente atender os que vierem aqui. –falou a loira virando a cadeira para a janela que estará atrás de si. –_

_-esta bem....-_

_-eu invoquei essa reunião porque tem alguém nos atrapalhando....-_

_-ele é poderoso?- perguntou o loiro. –_

_-eu não sei.- ...._

_xXx_

_O encontro...._

_-quem é você?-perguntou friamente para a jovem a sua frente. –_

_-me diga você. –falou a loira num tom divertido. –_

_xXx_

_Sentimentos...._

_-é possível um deus em forma de mulher se apaixonar pó um anjo caído?- perguntou olhando nos olhos do moreno a sua frente. –_

_-me diga você...-puxou a mesma para mais perto, selando seus lábios em um beijo doce. –_

_xXx_

_A guerra..._

_-MESMO QUE EU MORRA...EU NUNCA O DEIXAREI!!!!-gritava a loira com um manto vermelho de poder a cobrindo. –_

_-NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!!- gritava o moreno correndo na direção da loira. –_

_xXx _

_Um amor além do céu e do inferno....._

_-Aishiteru...-falou a loira com um sorriso alegre nos lábios. –_

_-Aishiterumo. –falou o moreno selando seus lábios no dela. –_

_XxX_

**Ta bom povo!**

** O que acharam?**

**Bom?**

**Ruim?**

**Comentem...o 1° capitulo será postado ainda (isso é se eu não tiver preguiça.)**

**ate meus amores, bjos ;***  
**

**Reviews please. i.i**


	2. A ameaça

1-A ameaça

O crepúsculo Pairava sobre o reino de Asgard, o reino dos deuses nórdicos. Todos estavam exausto com a guerra que se encerrara ao crepúsculo, uma rebelião? Sim, de apenas um homem, de um belo deus, seu cabelo loiro como o sol, olhos azuis como o oceano, três riscos em suas bochechas que lhe dava um ar selvagem e delicado, como era triste, um deus tão belo querer destruir todo o mundo por bobeira, trazer o Ragnarok para que?Perante o seu pai, numa câmara escura estará, logo sentiu um poder envolvê-lo e não demorou muito para perceber suas mudanças, seu cabelo ficou cumprido, sua feição mais delicada, havia se transformado em uma mulher, logo sentiu o chão sumir abaixo de si, o fazendo cair em plena escuridão.

XxX

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!IMBECIL!!!-gritou o senhor do inferno perante de um de seus servos. – como e incompetente, é incapaz de trazer uma alma se quer pra cá...- falou o moreno com as mãos em suas costas. – é patético...você sabe que quem não consegue é punido...

-por favor meu senhor...tenha piedade....-estremeceu seu servo perante a ele, ajoelhando-se por clemência. –

-piedade....é uma coisa que eu não tenho. –falou com seus olhos tomando uma tonalidade de vermelho sangue. –

Um grito pode ser ouvido por todo inferno, seus olhos agora estavam como um par de ônix novamente, voltando a se sentar em seu trono, mandando que seus guardas levassem aquele servo medíocre de sua vista. Esse era o senhor do inferno, era o mais poderoso de todos os demônios do inferno, seu nome? Lúcifer, era assim que seus servos se dirigiam a ele, poucos sabiam seu verdadeiro nome....Uchiha Sasuke era seu nome que usava na terra e no submundo para sua "família", tinha uma organização secreta chamada Akatsuki, eram os demônios mais poderosos depois dele, o único que se iguala a ele é seu irmão mais velho....Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke: bando de incompetentes....

-ora meu senhor...tenha noção que são novatos....-falou outro moreno com ar sinistro,cabelos negros cumpridos e olhos cor âmbar. –

Sasuke: não pedi sua opinião Orochimaru...eu acho que esses novatos deveriam se empenhar mais, ainda não é o bastante...

Orochimaru: certamente senhor...eu lhe garanto que os novatos serão tão bons quanto o senhor...

Sasuke: que seja....-falou com um tom frio e áspero, se levantando de seu trono seguindo para seus aposentos. –

Orochimaru: como é ingrato esse garoto. –rangi os dentes ao lembrar das palavras do rapaz alguns segundos antes. –

XxX

O sol iluminava a terra adormecida, despertando aos poucos as pessoas que ali viviam, exceto de uma mansão afastada da cidade, uma mansão de época bastante elegante, ao seu redor havia varias arvores que davam um ar mais tranqüilo, e um muro alto com um portão que dava medo. Num dos quartos dessa mansão uma bela mulher dormia entre os lençóis de seda, até uma pessoa abrir a cortina desta, fazendo-a cobrir sua cabeça com os lençóis.

-ora...não seja tão preguiçosa..-falou a pessoa puxando os lençóis descobrindo a garota loira. –

Resmungando, sentou-se sobre a cama, esfregando os olhos para espantar o resto de sono que ainda continha, preguiçou-se erguendo os braços para o alto, usava uma camisola laranja que chegava ate a metade de sua coxa, pegou seu robbie e o vestiu assim que se levantou. Após mais uma bocejada, entrou em seu escritório, se sentando em uma cadeira confortável que se encontrava atrás de sua mesa, usava uma blusa laranja colada e uma saia preta rodada,seu cabelo loiro estava preso em duas marias-chiquinhas.

- o que temos hoje Shizune? –perguntou desinteressada, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa, apoiando seu queixo na palma de sua mão. –

Shizune: bom...tem uma agenda cheia hoje detetive. –falou uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos de olhos castanhos escuros. Depositando uma agenda sobre a mesa da loira. –

A mesma pegou a agenda de capa preta, folhando a agenda desinteressada, logo a fechando.

-ninguém de interessante....- falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça fechando os olhos. –

Shizune: mas...Srta. Naru.....

Naru: não quero saber....irei atender apenas os que vierem aqui.

Shizune: sim Srta. Naru. E o que a senhorita deseja almoçar hoje...além de lamen?

Naru: hm...deixarei o almoço por sua conta. –falou virando a cadeira para a janela que havia atrás de si. –

Shizune: certo Srta. Naru. Irei chamá-la quando estiver pronto. –falou a jovem saindo do escritório.-

XxX

Sasuke: senhores eu convoquei esse reunião para falar de um fato que esta me preocupando....

Sasori: qual seria esse fato? –perguntou um homem de cabelo vermelho de olhos azuis claros. –

Sasuke: tem alguém interferindo nosso trabalho....

Deidara: ele é poderoso un?- perguntou um loiro de cabelo cumprido, uma parte desse preso no alto.-

Sasuke: eu não sei....mas EU pessoalmente irei investigar. Um grupo ira subir a superfície comigo, e eu irei escolhê-los....

XxX

Escovava seu cabelo loiro, enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, olhava para céu pensativa, odiava aquelas lembranças e sua memória antes de ser expulsa havia se apagado, não sabia o que fizera pra ser expulsa. Batidas na porta despertaram-na de seus pensamentos com apenas uma palavra ordenou que a pessoa entra-se, Shizune a chamou para o almoço, desinteressada levantou-se de sua cadeira e deixou a escova sobre a mesa, andando em direção a porta de sua sala.

XxX

O almoço estava servido a mesa, apesar da mesa não ser pequena, era ate certo ponto onde chegava, feita com os melhores ingredientes da culinária japonesa, feita com carinho por sua melhor amiga e serviçal Shizune. Logo sentira falta de uma pessoa que sempre lhe acompanhava no almoço.

Naru: Shizune, onde esta Tsunade?- perguntou olhando para a cadeira onde a mulher costuma sentar. –

Shizune: ela estará de plantão hoje Srta. Terá de fazer os rituais sozinha. –falou colocando mais um prato sobre a mesa. –

Naru: hm...tudo bem. –falou fitando qualquer canto da sala, para não fitar Shizune. –

XxX

Novamente estará de volta ao seu escritório, agora não prendera seu cabelo, abrira um pouco a janela de sua sala,sentindo o vento de primavera que chegara, olhava as cerejeiras que floresciam sakura a cada segundo. Batidas são ouvidas novamente, com um comando a porta se abriu, e por ela entrou uma mulher de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, estava com uma expressão preocupada em sua face, mexia os dedos nervosamente, e fitava o chão timidamente. Naru encarou a mulher, e sentou em sua cadeira, entrelaçando os dedos.

Naru: porque veio me procurar?-perguntou mantendo os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e os dedos entrelaçados. –

-meu marido...- sussurrou a mulher permanecendo com sua cabeça abaixada, fitando o chão. –

Naru: hm....-tentava olhar nos olhos perolados da mulher a sua frente, mas, era impossível, mas sabia que o brilho era triste e melancólico. Suspirara calmamente desinteressada desentrelaçou os dedos e levantou-se da mesa. – Shizune!

Shizune: sim, Naru-sama?-perguntou a empregada aparecendo na porta que estará entreaberta. –

Naru: traga-o o marido dessa mulher e o coloque no santuário. – falou com o tom de voz autoritário. –

Shizune: hai, Naru-sama!- exclamou a mulher, se retirando do aposento. –

- o que você vai fazer?-perguntou a mulher de cabelos azuis marinhos, com um tom de espanto em sua voz.-

Naru: irei salvar seu marido...- falou saindo da sala, deixando a mulher de olhos perolados mais apavorada ainda. –

XxX

O santuário como sabia era um lugar sagrado, impróprio para demônios, por isso havia mandado construir um nos fundos de sua casa. O homem estava deitado no chão sobre o um símbolo sagrado, seus braços e pernas amarrados por cordas 'abençoadas' pelo poder de Naru, debatia-se para se libertar do que o prendia, mas, seu esforço era em vão. A porta transversal do santuário se abriu, revelando a loira usando um kimono de sacerdotisa, era preto com a faixa que envolvia sua cintura vermelho sangue, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e froujo, deixara algumas mechas cair sobre seus ombros. Andava a passos lentos, aproximando devagar do homem de cabelo castanho, o estranho era que o mesmo tinha os mesmo olhos da mulher que estivera em seu escritório. O homem a olhava com ódio e desprezo, já conhecia aquele olhar, já não era a primeira vez que o encontrará, sabia o que fazer, juntou as mãos e começou a rezar, o homem começou a se debater mais forte, e a sacerdotisa continuou a rezar, mas logo a interrompeu. O demônio reagiu à reza, mas não teve muito efeito sobre ele, decidiu que teria de invocar. Estendeu as mãos para frente com as palmas viradas para cima, fechou os olhos azuis e sussurrava uma invocação, logo seu corpo começou a brilhar e entrem seus braços uma esfera verde florescente brilhava, transformando-se em um báculo de meia lua, em mãos ela ergue com tudo para o alto.

Naru:com o poder que é meu por direito...ORDENO QUE SAIA!- falou abaixando com tudo o báculo, mas, diminuindo a velocidade e encostando de leve na testa do homem, que começou a gritar e a se contorcer de dor, era um báculo sagrado, queimava o demônio dentro do homem, até que o mesmo saiu revelando su verdadeira forma.

-como é bom vê-la novamente Naru. –falou o homem de cabelo grisalho, ajeitando seus óculos com um sorriso sádico desenhado nos lábios.-

Naru: hunf!...Tinha que ser você...Kabuto. –falou a loira sorrindo com escárnio. –

Kabuto: huhuhuhuhu....é divertido encontrar você Naru, continua bela como sempre...

Naru: pare com esses elogios, eles me dão náuseas. –falou secamente arrancando uma gargalhada do demônio a sua frente. – e avise ao seu chefe para que ele pare com os casos de poseção, não importa qual seja, estarei aqui para libertar esses patéticos humanos de demônios repulsivos como você.- juntou as mãos novamente iniciando mais uma oração que fez o demônio a sua frente gritar de agonia e desaparecer entre as chamas que o envolveu.-

XxX

O senhor do inferno estava impaciente, a reunião ainda continuava com seus subordinados perguntando quem seria a ameaça que estava sobre eles, nem o mesmo sabia como era a tal ameaça, só queria acabar com ela para voltar a sua rotina de sempre, ate que a atenção de todos e chamada pelas labaredas de fogo e o grito de agonia.

Deidara: voltou da superfície mais cedo Kabuto um. –falou o loiro com ironia em sua voz, arrancando gargalhadas dos presentes, menos de seu chefe que o olhava fucilante. –

Sasuke: por qual motivo voltou mais cedo Kabuto? –perguntou demonstrando raiva em sua voz, fazendo os demais se calarem. –

Kabuto: perdão mestre...mas é a "ameaça"...

Não preciso de mais nada, mais um grito pode ser ouvido pelo inferno inteiro, e todos já estavam cientes de quem seria esse grito enfurecido.

Sasuke: CHEGA!!! IREMOS HOJE MESMO A TERRA!!!Deidara e Sasori, vocês iram na frente.

Deidara e Sasori: sim senhor. –falaram em unis soro e sumiram de ante de seu chefe. –

Sasuke: Itachi e Sai, quero que encontrem essa pessoa e a vigie 24 horas.

Ambos nada falaram, apenas sumiram da vista de seu soberano.

Sasuke: e você Kabuto, você ira subir comigo, quero saber como essa pessoa é, e o que ela quer.

Kabuto: será um prazer ajudá-lo meu senhor. –sorriu o demônio com escárnio ao lembrar dos olhos azuis. –

XxX

**Aeeew 1° capitulo on :D**

**Demorei neh?**

**E pra deixar o suspense mais emocionante xD**

**Bom....o segundo pode demorar um pouco, eu não sei.**

**Então acho que é só bjos meus amores e ate a próxima ;****


	3. Uma mulher?

**Olá pessoas ;D**

**Sim!eu voltei agora com o segundo capitulo de Lúcifer, tbm já tava na hora°apanha°**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertecence [uma pena T.T]porque se ele me pertence-se o Sasuke ficava com o Nartuo e fim de papo. **

**Mas vamos deixar meus comentários de lado e vamos a fic bjos ;*** **

2- Uma mulher?!

O crepúsculo novamente paira sobre a cidade de Tókio. A mulher agradecera mais de mil vezes a sacerdotisa por salvar seu marido, abraça o marido e lhe aplicava vários beijos em sua bochecha corada, ação de sua esposa deixava suas bochechas coradas, o homem também agradecera a mulher por tê-lo ajudado.

-obrigado por ter me ajudado senhorita?...- perguntou o homem com um dos braços envolvendo a cintura de sua esposa. –

Naru: Naru...Uzumaki Naru, mas, prefiro que me chamem apenas de Naru. –falou a loira com um sorriso radiante como o sol em seus lábios. –

-Prazer Naru, a família Hyuuga é eternamente grata a você. –pronunciou-se a mulher de cabelos azuis marinhos, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. –

Naru: foi uma honra...-sorria radiante. Após conversar com o casal e dar uns conselhos para prevenir que não se repita, levou-os ate a porta da mansão a abrindo. –

Neji: mais uma vez agradeço pela sua ajuda.

Naru: não a de que Neji-sama.

Hinata: ate qualquer dia Naru-chan. –falou a mulher sorrindo timidamente, abraçada ao braço de seu marido. –sayoonara.

Ao saírem logo à loira fechou a porta, encostando na mesma e deslizando até encostar no chão, dando um suspiro longo.

Shizune: eu já preparei seu chá naru-sama. –falou a morena se curvando de leve. –

Naru: Arigato. –falou levantando-se do chão e caminhando para a cozinha. –

XxX

No outro lado da cidade existia uma cede, a cede Uchiha. O grupo que veio a superfície estava reunido na sala de jantar, o senhor do inferno batia os dedos na mesa impacientemente.

Sasuke: onde esta Sai e Itachi?

No mesmo instante, surgem Sai e Itachi.

Itachi: sentiu minha falta...otouto?-sorria com escárnio para seu irmão. –

Sasuke apenas virou o rosto com sua fase deformando-se com expressão de nojo. Pegou uma pasta laranja e a abriu tirando o conteúdo que ela tinha colocando as folhas de documento sobre a mesa.

Sasuke: essa é a nossa ameaça. –falou o moreno entrelaçando os dedos. –

Deidara pegou uma foto que estava sobre a mesa, se espantando com a mesma.

Deidara: UMA MULHER?!ESTAMOS SENDO AMEAÇADOS POR UMA MULHER?!

Sasuke: uma mulher muito poderosa...Seu nome é Uzumaki Naru.

Sasori: como uma mulher pode ser tão poderosa assim?

Sasuke: eu pedi mais informações dela, mas, era impossível até mesmo para Kabuto.

Itachi pegou a foto das mãos de sasori, sorriu quando olhou a foto, não sabia o porquê de estar sorrindo, mas, sabia que aquilo tudo seria divertido.

Sasuke: vocês dois, encontrem-na e não a perca de vista...

Novamente os dois somem entre labaredas da vista do moreno. O moreno mandou que sasori e deidara pesquisassem mais sobre essa garota, queria saber quem era ela, de onde veio, e porque estava ali, cansado com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça, resolveu ir para seu quarto, onde em seu banheiro tomou um banho quente para ver se passava aquela dor de cabeça, vestira um kimono preto com o símbolo de seu clã em suas costas, mesmo assim a imagem daquela garota não saia de sua cabeça, olhos azuis como o mar, cabelos mais dourados que os raios ultravioletas, um sorriso que parecia esquentar seu coração, não, não podia pensar nela assim ,era uma ameaça que devia ser destruída, um ser que dever ser varrido de seu caminho.

XxX

A loira olhava o teto de sua sala de estar, não tinha mais nada de muito interessante para fazer naquele dia, havia sido agitado por causa do homem Hyuuga que precisou com urgência ser exorcizado. Praguejava mentalmente aquele maldito demônio chamado Kabuto por tirar seu sossego daquela tarde de primavera, fechou os olhos se lembrando do dia que foi expulsa de seu lar, mas, a imagem do rosto de seu pai era turva, abriu os olhos novamente, fitando o teto, com um semblante serio, até que a porta da frente se abriu, e por ela entrou uma loira de seios fartos usando um jaleco branco, abrindo um, sorriso na jovem loira que estava no sofá se levantar e correr até ela e abraçá-la.

Naru: tsunade-obaachan!- exclamou com um sorriso largo em seus lábios. –

Tsunade: calma naru! Deixe-me terminar de chegar em casa. –falou a loira mais velha, colocando sua bolsa sobre a mesa de centro com naru ainda abraçada a ela. –

Naru: desculpe...obaa-chan. –falou a loira sorrindo sem graça coçando sua nuca, fazendo um sorriso brotar dos lábios da loira mais velha.-

Ambas as mulheres loiras estavam sentadas a mesa posta. Tsunade falou para Shizune jantar com elas como sempre fazia, as três mulheres conversavam animadamente até tsunade tomar um ar serio e chamar a atenção da jovem loira.

Tsunade: Naru...você conseguiu se lembrar do seu passado? –perguntou a mulher fitando a jovem loira que logo desmanchou seu sorriso. –

Naru: eu me lembro que...quando fui expulsa de lá, meu pai estava me olhando, só que...não deu para ver seu rosto....- falou abaixando a cabeça fazendo com que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos, marejada de lagrimas. –

Tsunade: e...Asgard continua sendo o seu lar?

Naru: Asgard deixou a muito tempo de ser meu lar...- falou agora com olhando a loira mais velha nos olhos. –

Tsunade suspirou longamente, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça da jovem, bagunçando leve o cabelo dourado, arrancando uma leve gargalhada.

Naru: porque eu arranjei um novo lar. –falou novamente sorrindo radiante. –

A loira mais velha sorriu de volta abraçando a pequena loira que sorria e deixava uma lagrima escorrer por sua face de felicidade.

Tsunade: vamos querida, já esta tarde, e já passou da sua hora de dormir. –falou ela se afastando um pouco para olhar nos olhos de Naru. –

Naru: hai! –falou sorrindo, logo em seguida bocejando. –

Ambas levantaram da mesa, naru foi a frente de tsunade, que tinha parado e direcionou seu olhar para uma janela virada para o jardim da casa, fazendo naru se virar para fita-la.

Naru: obaa-chan...o que foi? –perguntou confusa, atraindo a atenção da mulher para ela. –

A loira sai do transe fitando a pequena de olhos azuis a olhar confusa, balançou a cabeça negativamente e a guiou para fora da sala de jantar. Entre as árvores Sai e Itachi se escondiam, o moreno mais velho olhou a foto que tinha que estava nas mãos de sasori, sorriu mais uma vez ao se lembrar, aquilo realmente seria divertido.

XxX

Gritou acordando de seu sono profundo, o suor escorria pela face do moreno, passou sua mão sobre fria e pálida pela mesma, enxugando o suor que escorrera, tirou o lençol que o cobria, até perceber um volume entre suas pernas, como aquilo era possível? A sim, sonhara com a loira, sua ameaça principal, como pode ter esse tipo de sonho com ela? Não, não deveria. Saiu do banho agora com o volume menor, estava aliviado com isso, vestiu sua roupa casual e desceu as escadas de sua mansão, percebera que Sasori e Deidara estavam dormindo em seus respectivos quartos, já sabia do caso que ambos tinham, mas prefira ocultar, parou perante a uma janela aberta de sua mansão dando vista para a lua cheia que estará no céu. Resolvera dar uma volta pela cidade, trocara sua roupa por uma calça jeans escura, sapato e uma blusa social, com as mãos no bolso, caminhava distraído pelo parque, os galhos das árvores balançavam com o vento que soprava, até o rapaz parar por instinto.

Sasuke: eu sabia que você viria ao meu encontro...- falou com um sorriso no canto da boca. –

-pensei que não me perceberia...-falou a loira com seu kimono preto, mas com seus cabelos longos soltos que eram levemente bagunçados pelo vento. –

O moreno de um mortal de costas, caindo atrás da loira a segurando pelo braço fazendo-a virar para fita-lo.

Sasuke: quem é você?-perguntou segurando mais forte o braço da loira. –

Naru: diga-me você. – falou sorrindo de canto da boca, se soltando do braço do moreno pulando entre as árvores desaparecendo na noite. –

O moreno teve a intenção de segui-la, mas, logo se deteve, não seria uma boa idéia segui-la a noite, não sabia do que ela era capaz de fazer com ele, mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva.

Sasuke: nos encontraremos de novo....

XxX

No inferno, Orochimaru ficou responsável de tomar conta do reino, em seu quarto estará sentado em uma poltrona, apoiava seu cotovelo no braço da poltrona enquanto apoiava sua cabeça em sua mão. Ouvi-se batidas na porta logo sendo aberta por seu servo fiel que se curvou de ante a sua presença.

Kabuto: desculpe incomodá-lo, Orochimaru-sama. –falou ainda reverenciando o seu senhor. –

Orochimaru: falou quem era?-perguntou sem olhar para seu servo. –

Kabuto: sim, senhor. –falou com um sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios. –

Orochimaru: perfeito...Assim não precisaremos sujar nossas mãos para destruir aquele fedelho mimado...kukukukuku...

XxX

**Gostaram do primeiro encontro deles?**

**Ta sei que foi curto, mas fazer o que, eh pra dar mais suspense, e o sonho que sasuke teve? Huhuhuhuhu...não sei se terá lemon ou apenas insinuações de lemon, ainda estou decidido. Ta bom votação, deve ter lemon ou não? **

**Vou ficando por aqui até o próximo capitulo bjos e fuiixxx**


	4. O que é você?

**Olá pessoas ;D**

**Sim!eu voltei [das profundezas] mas voltei!**

**Com o 3° de Lúcifer *.***

**To gostando de ver várias reviews *-***

**Adorooooooooooooooo!!!!°apanha°**

**Caham...voltando aqui mais um capitulo de Lúcifer, espero que gostem ;3**

**Bjos.**

3-O que é você?

Corria apresada para casa, não poderia deixar que tsunade-obaachan encontra-se seu quarto completamente vazio e a janela arreganhada, maldito demônio!Se não tivesse sentido sua presença não teria ido atrás dele, apesar de ser um demônio bastante charmoso, NÃO!Não podia pensar assim, era mais um lixo para ela mandar ao inferno e nunca mais deixá-lo sair, mas, aqueles olhos negros lhe tocaram até a alma, o cabelo negro e sedoso que balançava com o vento, PARA!Balançava a cabeça negativamente para afastar os pensamentos que rodavam sua cabeça. Pulou do galho para o parapeito da janela de seu quarto sem esforço, nunca saberá de onde tinham surgido esses reflexos tão ágeis, fechara a janela quando entrou, e instantaneamente se jogou em cima da cama se cobrindo quando a porta se entreabriu relevando o rosto de Shizune que veio olhá-la como sempre fazia toda a noite, sorria levemente ao olhar o rosto da jovem loira tão serena em seu sono, fechou logo em seguida a porta, sentindo que a porta tinha se fechado, a loira se senta sobre a cama soltando um longo suspiro, se deitando novamente mais tranqüila olhando o teto.

XxX

O moreno chegara rancoroso em casa, seus dois subordinados estavam açodados na sala a sua espera, ambos se reverenciaram de ante dele e o mesmo ignorando os dois que suspiraram aliviados ao vê-lo passar pelo lado deles e subir as escadas para seu quarto, ambos ouviram a batida da porta indicando que o mesmo havia chegado ao seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e não tirou nenhuma peça de roupa que vestia, só seus sapatos que o incomodava, a cada segunda ficava com mais raiva ao se lembrar do sorriso debochado daquela loira, ate agora não tinha entendido porque teve aquele tipo de sonho com ela, sua inimiga, o que estava acontecendo afinal das contas?Passou a Mao sobre seus cabelos nervosamente com esse pensamento, preferiu então fechar os olhos e dormir, sabia que não conseguiria dormir essa noite novamente.

XxX

Kabuto: meu senhor...porque precisa tanto dessa garota?-perguntou curioso. –

Orochimaru: kukukukukukuku....em breve você saberá Kabuto...em breve...

Kabuto: mas...explique-me um pouco desse plano...-insistiu o garoto. –

Orochimaru: essa garota tem um poder que é capaz de destruir o mundo...

Kabuto: o que?-espantou-se o rapaz, percebendo que seu mestre sorria para ele. –

Orochimaru: isso mesmo Kabuto...essa menina é mais poderosa que eu, ela veio de muito longe parar aqui...

Kabuto: ela...é...

Orochimaru: sim! Por isso tem um grande poder sobre a terra...

Kabuto sorriu de canto, entendo o que seu mestre queria lhe explicar, entenderá o propósito, aquilo tudo...seria interessante.

XxX

Tomou mais um gole de seu café amargo, aquilo a fazia ficar mais acordada, olhava as cerejeiras de sua casa, que continuavam a dar flores, sorria levemente com isso, até um frasco de luz a cegar, lembranças? Talvez...sim lembranças...

_ ----------------------lembranças------------------------------_

_Sobre a árvore estará com um arco e flecha estará a apontar para ele, o deus da luz, distraído estará, olhando para o lado confuso, sorriu com escárnio enquanto seus cabelos loiros se bagunçavam mais com o vento a soprar, atirou a flecha sem excita, atingindo o peito do rapaz, que arregalou os olhos e se ajoelhou caindo logo em seguida com tudo no chão, a vida em seu corpo instantaneamente se esvaiu deixando sua casca mortal para trás. Sobre o galho da arvore estará aquele que o tirara a vida, com seu sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas, que logo se desmanchou quando o guardião do portão o avistou e gritou seu nome em fúria, chamando os deuses que próximo estavam...não tinha que ser esse maldito...maldito heimdall, seu cabelo castanho escuro e face pintada, caninos a amostra como um cachorro, não ficaria parado ali, correu entre as árvores para fugir, até o mesmo o para-lo..._

_ ------------------------lembranças off------------------------------------_

Logo seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, matado alguém? Largou a xícara que se espatifou no chão molhando o mesmo com o liquido escuro, colocou a mão a frente de sua boca, não saíra nenhuma palavra, ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto para conter suas lagrimas, o que foi inutil. Shizune que estava passando pelo corredor, ouviu os gritos melancólicos e gritou por sua mestra Tsunade, que estava no andar de baixo olhando os atestados e as receitas de seus pacientes quando ouviu Shizune lhe chamar. A loira mais velha subiu as escadas como um foguete, abriu a porta quase a quebrando, por ela ter uma força incomum, correu até a jovem ajoelhada no chão que tampava o rosto tentando conter as lagrimas, a loira mais velha se agachou de ante da menina a chamando.

Tsunade:NARU!NARU!O QUE HOUVE NARU?!-gritava a medica desesperada. –

Naru: EU MATEI!!EU NÃO QUERIA MATA-LO!!!-abraçou a mulher a sua frente, chorando compulsivamente, encharcando a roupa que a mesma usava. –

Tsunade espantada, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da mesma, a acariciando, Shizune olhava a cena alarmada, o que aconteceu para aquela jovem chorar?Aquelas perguntas ficariam sem respostas por um tempo, aquela jovem, ainda estava lembrando de um passado sombrinho que a perceguia incansavelmente.

XxX

Itachi olhava alarmado para a jovem, Sai olhava sem entender o surto da garota agora a pouco, olhou para seu companheiro que estava espantado com a reação da garota, o que a fez chorar?o maior colocou a mão sobre sua testar, e desceu da árvore, caminhando para o portão maior.

Sai: aonde vai?Itachi-san..-perguntou fazendo o maior parar e encará-lo. –

Itachi: fique aqui Sai, irei entregar relatório ao meu otouto. –falou correndo e saltando pelas arvores sumindo da vista de Sai. –

XxX

O senhor do inferno tinha perdido a paciência, não sabia o que fazer para tirar a garota de seus pensamentos, mas uma noite mal dormida, claro por conta da imaginação pervertida dele, batucava seus dedos na mesa tentando entender aqueles sonhos, e o porquê dele estar tendo aqueles sonhos, até seu pensamento ser interrompido pela janela que se abriu, revelando Itachi que se apoiara no parapeito da janela.

Itachi: como esta otouto?-perguntou o mais velho com um sorriso nos lábios. –

Sasuke: o que você quer o fuinha?-perguntou com seus olhos já vermelhos com o Sharingan. –

Itachi: noticias...

Sasuke: hn...

XxX

Escondia sua cabeça de baixo do travesseiro envergonhada, não queria ter feito aquele escândalo, aquilo foi demais pra ela. Itachi havia levado até a tal mansão, o colocando a frente da porta.

Sasuke: será bastante produtivo fazer isso...

Itachi: qualquer coisa, estarei entre as árvores. –falou saltando para a região das árvores, assustando Sai. –

Sai: porque trouxe vosso rei?

Itachi: você verá...

O moreno tocou a campainha da imensa mansão que logo foi atendida por Shizune, que abriu passagem para o jovem adentrar na mansão.

Shizune: no que posso ajudá-lo senhor...

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke...Eu gostaria de conhecer senhorita Uzumaki.

Shizune: ah sim...por favor me siga. –falou a mulher caminhando na direção da escadaria sendo seguida pelo moreno. –

Subiu as escadas o guiando pelo corredor ate a porta do quarto, na hora que ia bater, o moreno segurou o pulso da mesma fazendo-a corar levemente.

Sasuke:melhor que ela não saiba...-falou pousando a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta a girando. –

Abriu a porta lentamente revelando o quarto com pouca iluminação, olhou para os lados procurando ver se não caia em uma armadilha, até avistar a cama com o lençol bagunçado e vazio. O moreno se espantou, tomou sua pose de defesa, olhava atentamente o quarto ate ouvir uma risadinha vinda do teto, o moreno meio receoso olhou para o teto, e lá estava a loira da noite anterior, com os pés no teto de cabeça pra baixo, parecendo um morcego, um sorriso largo desenhava-se em sua face, e olhava atentamente ao moreno que estará na porta de seu quarto.

Sasuke: você!-falou rosnando para loira que olhava com deboche para ele. –

Naru: huhuhuhuhuhu... Acho que você ta pedindo pra morrer. –falou soltando os pés do teto e caindo de pé de frente para sasuke. –

O moreno já tinha deixado sua paciência fugir, segurou o braço da loira o apertando com força e fitando-a ameaçadoramente.

Sasuke: quem é você?-falou secamente para naru. –

Naru: diga-me você. –falou ainda com o sorriso radiante em seus lábios. –

XxX

**Aha!Capitulo curto não? 8D.**

**Eu sei -.-**

**Prometo que o outro será mais complexo e.e**

**E muitas surpresas ainda estão para vir. E continuem mandando mais reviews!!!**

**Ate ;D**


	5. Me conheça

**Olá pessoas ;D**

**Sim!eu voltei [das profundezas] mas voltei!**

**Com o 4° de Lúcifer *.***

**Um pequeno especial de dias dos namorados [apesar de eu não ter nenhum sou romântica ta?]**

**Aproveitei a fic e mandem mais reviews °apanha°**

**Boa leitura **

**Bjos.**

4- Me conheça

Ainda mantinha o sorriso largo em seus lábios enquanto fitava o moreno que rangia os dentes, a loira girou desaparecendo de ante dos olhos do demônio, novamente se sentirá ameaçado, olhava para o cômodo receoso, ate sentir os braços femininos em volta de seu pescoço e uma voz feminina invadir seu ouvido.

Naru: eu que deveria perguntar quem é você?O que faz em meu quarto?

O moreno sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, aquela voz...não sabia distinguir o que aquela voz fazia com o seu ser, queria poder se virar envolve-la em seus braços, colando os corpos, NÃO!Tinha que afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, olhava-a friamente, mas, nem isso a intimidara, soltou-se dos braços da loira que novamente tinha desaparecido, voltou a olhar a sua volta, ate se assustar com a loira a sua frente lhe dando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz e desapareceu novamente.

Sasuke: maldita...-rosnou, estava se irritando mais com essa brincadeira. –

Naru: hahahaha...é divertido brincar com você. –falou reaparecendo ao lado do moreno que se sobressaltou. –

Sasuke: responda-me o que é você?-falou a segurando pelo braço apertando o mesmo. –

Naru: para...você ta me machucando.- falou tentando tirar a mão pálida de seu braço. –

Sasuke: não...até saber quem é você. –falou segurando-a pelos dois braços fazendo-a o fitar.-

A loira o fitava assustada, soltando um longo suspiro, fitou o moreno novamente.

Naru: meu nome é Uzumaki Naru, e sou uma Deusa Nórdica...

Após ouvir aquela frase o moreno esbugalhou os olhos espantados, uma deusa?! Isso não estava nas informações dela, mal podia acreditar que estava lutando contra uma deusa, um ser mais poderoso que ele, largou o braço da mesma calmamente e se virou para a porta, mas, foi impedido de sair por causa de uma mão feminina que pousara sobre seu ombro.

Naru: e quem é você?

O moreno a fitou, via o semblante serio da mesma, o sorriso que iluminava seu belo rosto tinha sumido e deixado apenas sua seriedade.

Sasuke: meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke...-falou tirando a mão feminina de seu ombro e saiu do cômodo.-

A jovem ficou ali ainda fitando a porta por onde o moreno havia saído, queria saber mais dele, abriu a janela de seu quarto e se encostou na parede esperando alguém atravessar a janela.

Itachi: há quanto tempo você sabe de minha presença?-falou sentado no parapeito da janela. –

Naru: desde o dia em que você veio me vigiar junto com aquele seu amigo esquisito.

Itachi se assustou com a capacidade da jovem, sabia que era uma deusa depois de ouvir a conversa que ela tivera com seu irmão mais novo, mas, pensava que não o notaria, como pode ser tão tolo ao pensar nisso.

Naru: aquele garoto era seu irmão?-perguntou fitando outro canto do cômodo. –

Itachi: sim.

Naru: então me fale sobre ele...-falou sorrindo vitoriosa.-

O moreno mais velho se surpreendeu com o pedido da loira, mas logo começou a falar de seu irmão. A loira ouvia atenta cada detalhe que Itachi falara.

Naru: o senhor do inferno...Lúcifer...

Itachi: sim e....

Naru: me leve até ele.

Itachi: o que?

Naru: me leve até seu irmão. –falou confiante fitando nos olhos vermelhos do Uchiha mais velho. –

O moreno estava surpreso com a determinação que a loira transmitia de seus olhos, sem contrariá-la, entrou no cômodo e se agachou de costas para ela.

Itachi: suba.

A loira apoiou as mãos nos ombros do moreno, que levantou com a mesma nas costas segurando suas pernas, saltou pela janela e se pois a correr até a cede de sua família.

XxX

Sasuke adentrou o saguão de sua casa em silencio, se deparando com sasori lendo uma revista sobre artes modernas, caminhou ate a escada em passos lentos, quando foi detido por uma voz fria que ecoou pelo cômodo.

Sasori: descobriu o que queria?-perguntou sem tirar os olhos da revista. –

Sasuke apenas olhou para o ruivo que permanecia sentado no sofá, nada falou e seguiu para seu quarto em silencio, quando chegou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, dando um suspiro derrotado.

Naru: devia ser mais sociável. –falou sentada no parapeito da janela, assustando rapaz. –

Sasuke:o que faz aqui?-falou secamente para a loira, já tinha se recuperado sua pose e a fitou friamente. –

Naru: eu não sei....a algo que me faz ir ate você. –falou ficando frente a frente, o olhando nos olhos. –

Centímetros era o que afastavam, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, os olhares não desviavam um segundo sequer, pareciam ter entrado em um transe quando os olhos azuis se encontraram com os negros, os rostos cada vez mais próximos, as respirações se rosavam, quando se deram conta, os lábios já tinham se tocado, iniciando um beijo lento e carinhoso, sasuke envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura de naru, e a mesma envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno. O beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso, até sasuke pedir passagem para aprofundar aquele beijo tão desejando, sem excitar, naru abriu sua boca dando passagem ao moreno que aprofundou aquele beijo carinhoso, a língua do mesmo explorava sua boca, cada canto desconhecido, roçava sua língua na dela, a loira deixava-o a guiar no beijo, sentia a língua do moreno acariciar a sua, fazendo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, sasuke a deitou na cama calmante, só separou os lábios para recuperar o fôlego e voltarem ao beijo ardente.

XxX

Abriu seus olhos lentamente, olhando ao seu redor, via que aquele não era seu quarto e também percebera sua falta de roupa, puxou o lençol cobrindo seu corpo e corando levemente, nesse mesmo momento, sentiu uma coisa ao seu lado se mexer, e essa coisa envolveu seu braço em sua cintura, fazendo-a virar a cabeça lentamente e se deparar com aquele anjo adormecido ao seu lado, sua respiração calma e tranqüila, tocou levemente no rosto do moreno que dormia, acariciando a pele de tonalidade pálida, sorriu para aquele que não podia vê-la nesse momento, até o mesmo abrir os olhos lentamente encontrando os azuis.

Sasuke: você é mais bonita de perto. –falou acariciando a face da loira a fazendo corar levemente.-

Naru: obrigada.- sorriu ternamente para o rapaz, que sorriu verdadeiramente para ela. –mas...ainda não entendi o porquê isso aconteceu...

Naru interrompeu a frase, fitando o nada, isso foi preocupando o anjo caído que a fitava quase em pânico, novamente eram as lembranças que invadiam sua mente.

---------------_-------lembranças-----------------------------------_

_La estava ele, preso a uma grande rocha, acorrentado nos pulsos, em sua coxa, e em seus tornozelos, e uma serpente venenosa sobre sua cabeça, pingava veneno para que caísse em seu rosto, mas não acontecia, sakura estava lá segurando uma bacia para que o veneno não caísse em sua bela face, mas, quando enchia ate a borda, tinha que deixá-lo para jogar fora o veneno na bacia, nesse meio tempo, caia gostas em sua face, o fazendo gritar de dor e agonia, fazendo a terra abaixo de seus pés tremer, iniciando terremotos._

_-MALDITO HEMDALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!-gritava o loiro enraivecido. –_

_ ------------------------lembranças off-----------------------------------_

Naru voltou a si quando ouviu a voz de sasuke que a chamava insistentemente, a loira o olhou confusa e o moreno desviou o olhar corado, confundindo um pouco a loira, olhou seu próprio corpo e notou o porquê da vermelhidão do rapaz, foi quando gritou e puxou o lençol para cobrir seu corpo.

Naru: como...como isso aconteceu?-perguntou confusa, olhando para o moreno que se levantava, e vestia seu kimono casual que estava sobre uma cadeira do quarto. –

Sasuke: apenas...aconteceu. –falou abrindo o armário e entregando um kimono laranja com detalhes de flores azuis-marinhos. –

Naru olhava confusa, pegou o kimono que estava sobre a cama, sem contestar, vestiu-o o admirando como havia ficado em seu corpo, sasuke estendeu a mão para a loira, que a segurou dando um sorriso carinhoso.

XxX

Descia as escadas segurando a mão da loira que olhava maravilhada para o cômodo da casa, Sasori que ali passava se espantou com a loira junto de seu senhor, a mesma reação foi de Deidara que segurava uma xícara em sua mão, ao olhar para sasori ficou confuso, mas, ao ver a loira junto com seu rei, se espantou.

Deidara: mais uma aqui em casa?-zombou recebendo um olhar mortal do moreno e do ruivo ao seu lado. –

Sasuke nada falou, apenas lançou um olhar mortal a Deidara, que por coincidência, sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, desceu as escadas ainda segurando a mão da loira a guiando para a cozinha.

Sasori: ele não pode se lembrar...-falou com seriedade em sua voz.-

Deidara: mas por quê?Sabemos que eles se amavam mais que tudo. –falou olhando surpreso para sasori. –

Sasori: por enquanto...melhor que os dois não se lembrem...não queremos uma nova guerra. –falou cruzando os braços acima do peito. –

XxX

Naru: ainda não sei...o que se passou na noite passada...-falou levemente corada, desviando o olhar para o chão. –

Sasuke: eu te beijei, você correspondeu... E aconteceu...-falou pegando o bule de chá, virando-o de leve sobre a xícara derramando um liquida amarronzado. –

Naru corou furiosamente com o comentário do rapaz, mas, aquela noite lhe pareceu familiar como outras que haviam passado, não sabia o que era, mas, quando estava do lado dele, se sentia segura.

XxX

Kabuto: parece que esta não servira mais para matá-lo...Orochimaru-sama. –falou desapontado, suspirando de leve, mas, isso não afetou seu mestre que permanecia com um sorriso em seus lábios. –

Orochimaru: acalme-se meu querido...isso apenas nos facilitou. –falou o moreno dos olhos cor de âmbar. –

Kabuto: como assim?-olhou perplexo para seu mestre que ainda mantinha seu sorriso confiante de si. –

Orochimaru: kukukukuku...você entendera perfeitamente...Kabuto. –falou se voltando para seus aposentos, deixando o mais novo confuso. –

XxX

-Hm...esta na hora.-sorriu com escárnio ao receber a ordem de seu mestre.- quem diria que voltaríamos a nos encontrar...Loki.

XxX

Não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, seus sentimentos estavam todos misturados, mas, tinha apenas uma certeza, que a queria ao seu lado, mas, a noite que passaram juntos, lhe foi muito familiar...algo dentro de si, gritava isso, olhava a loira tomar o chá que servira calmamente, como tudo nela era belo, passou a mão levemente por seu cabelo, chamando a atenção da jovem por acidente.

Naru: o que foi?-perguntou olhando meio confusa para o moreno. –

Sasuke: Aishiteru. –falou com o rosto próximo ao dela. –

Naru: Aishiterumo. – se surpreendeu com o que dissera, se recordava que havia falado isso apenas para uma pessoa, mas não se recordava quem era. –

Ambos se aproximaram mais, tocando seus lábios levemente, iniciando um beijo carinhoso e sereno.

XxX

**Mais um capitulo de Lúcifer.**

**Muitas surpresas ainda estão para vir. E continuem mandando mais reviews!!! E...feliz dia dos namorados pra todo mundo °joga coração de papel pra todo mundo°**

**Ate ;D**


	6. O guardião da ponte do arcoiris Heimdal

**Olá pessoas ;D**

**Sim!eu voltei [das profundezas] mas voltei!**

**Com o 5° de Lúcifer *.* hohohohoho ºapanhaº**

**Bom...agora mais um pouco do mistério será revelado Ò.ó**

**Desculpe a minha lerdesa, a preguiça que me consomeºapanha²º**

**Aproveitei a fic e mandem mais reviews °apanha³°**

**Boa leitura **

**Bjos.**

5- O guardião da ponte do arco-íris Heimdal

Olhava pela janela pensativa, aquela noite marcou em sua memória, não sabia que aquele demônio era tão...tão..."sedutor", mas, a sensação aquela noite lhe era muito familiar era, não sabia de onde, mas...pensar naquele assunto a deixava confusa, mais confusa do que já estava, aquelas lembranças...

_-MALDITO HEIMDALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!-_

O que será que houve depois para que fosse expulsa?Colocou as pontas dos dedos sobre a janela, o crepúsculo pairava sobre a cidade, ela estava esperando por ele, aquele que lhe tornou sua naquela noite tão esperada, sorria de leve ao pensar que ele a escolheu como sua, olhava o crepúsculo quando a campainha lhe chamou sua atenção, sorridente correu para atender a porta, ao abrir sabia que era ele, pulou em seus braços envolvendo seus braços femininos no pescoço do moreno que a abraçou pela cintura.

Naru: demoro hoje...-falou fazendo bico logo em seguida. –

Sasuke: hn. –nada falou, apenas sorriu singelo para ela, um sorriso doce e sereno e verdadeiro, talvez seja o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dará. –

Nada contestou apenas fez um bico que na opinião do Uchiha era fofo. Os dois caminharam para a varanda dos fundos que era pra duas pessoas, onde estava a mesa arrumada para o chá das seis, uma cerimônia que Naru fazia junto a Tsunade todos os dias, tirando aquela tarde que a mulher estava de plantão. Ambos se sentaram a mesa, a loira mais nova servia o chá sem presa, colocou o bule sobre a mesa e pegou sua xícara tomando um gole do liquido fraco e amarronzado.

Sasuke: sobre aquele dia...

Naru: hn?- colocando a xícara sobre o pires.-

Sasuke: eu peso desculpas. –falou com as bochechas levemente coradas, tentando esconder seu rosto para que a loira não o visse. –

Naru: ah...eu que deveria me desculpar. –falou com as bochechas levemente rosadas. – a culpa foi minha...

Sasuke: não foi não...-falou colocando a mão sobre a da loira que pousava sobre a mesa. –

Naru: foi sim...eu só te conheço a algumas semanas e nós já...-falou agora com sua face totalmente vermelha ao se lembrar da noite anterior. –

Sasuke: apenas aconteceu. –falou passando sua mão direita na face da loira que sorriu levemente com o toque. –

Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até a expressão da loira mudar para uma seria, e olhar a sua volta, por instinto jogou-se sobre o moreno o derrubando no chão, para não ser atingindo por uma esfera de energia.

Naru: ABAIXE-SE!!-gritou se jogando contra o moreno o derrubando no chão. –

Sasuke: o que houve? –perguntou abraçando a loira para protegê-la. –

Naru: eu conheço esse poder...-falou se levantando olhando tudo a sua volta. -

Até que outra esfera de energia e lançada na direção da loira que desvia da mesma, atingindo o chão. Tomou pose de defesa e de ataque, olhava tudo a sua volta, mantendo sua guarda em alta, até que um vulto desceu da arvore para atacá-la, mas a mesma desvia do ataque revelando a sombra que se movia na escuridão.

Naru: finalmente resolveu se mostrar....-falou sorrindo com escárnio. –

-yare, yare....continua a mesma...Loki....- falou ironicamente um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros arrepiados, olhos castanhos igualmente ao seu cabelo, e sua face pintada. –

Naru: o que veio fazer aqui?-perguntou autoritária, arrancando uma gargalhada do moreno a sua frente. –

Correu velozmente ate o moreno que permanecia no chão, o assustando levemente, alertando sua presença, fazendo o moreno desviar do ataque que lhe era proporcionado, já de pé, pode desviar dos ataques do deus a sua frente, assim o cansando de imediato.

Sasuke: diga-me...quem é você?-perguntou friamente, olhando com repulsa para o rapaz a sua frente que sorria com sarcasmo. –

-meu nome é Heimdal, guardião do portão de Asgard...mais conhecido como Inuzuka Kiba. –

Naru: ele não tem nada haver com a historia!-exclamou correndo na direção do deus que desviou da investida. –

Kiba: tem razão...não é ele quem queremos...o nosso "pai" deu ordens para levá-la de volta e executá-la. – falou um sorriso sádico desenhado nos lábios. –

A loira arregalou os olhos com a frase dita pelo Inuzuka. Executada? Não!Não deixaria ser levada para morrer de ante de seu pai, novamente o brilho verde a envolveu lhe trazendo seu báculo de meia lua.

Naru: eu não serei levada para morrer. –falou apontando o báculo na direção do deus. –

Kiba: é o que veremos....TISUGA!!!- gritou dando um salto e começando a rodar no ar formando um furacão na direção da loira.-

Mais não conseguiu tocar na mesma, porque uma esfera de fogo havia o atingido no braço, o desequilibrando fazendo ir de encontro ao chão, o moreno o olhava repulsivo para o deus que o olhava com ódio.

Kiba: você de novo?-falou mais para si do que para os dois, mas, chamando a atenção do moreno. –tenho que vir prevenido da próxima. Nos veremos de novo...Loki.- falou sumindo em uma ventania proposta pelo próprio. –

O moreno soltou um longo suspiro, mas sua expressão de alivio se esvaiu quando viu a loira ajoelhada no chão fitando o mesmo sem foco, aproximou dela, apoiando as mãos no ombro da mesma chamando por seu nome. Lembranças? Sim novamente suas lembranças perdidas invadem sua mente sem avisar.

----------------------_lembranças on------------------------------_

_Permanecia ainda acorrentado as pedras, com sua cabeça levemente inclinada pra frente, sakura o havia deixado novamente para esvaziar a bacia que já estava até a borda. Com mais uma gota a cair em sua face, seus gritos podem ser ouvidos através de terremotos. Mas esse grito, fez com que as pedras que o mantinham preso começassem a rachar, as deixando mais fracas para conter o poderoso deus._

_-eu preciso vê-lo, eu quero vê-lo, preciso protegê-lo....LÚCIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!-gritou o deus quebrando as pedras e as correntes que o mantinham preso. – eu irei encontrá-lo e protegê-lo, mesmo que eu tenha que trazer o Ragnarok.... _

_---------------------------lembranças off---------------------------_

Quando a loira voltou de seus devaneios, fitou dentro dos olhos negros do moreno a sua frente, abrindo um sorriso singelo e o abraçando com força, agora tinha certeza que era ele, o porque de ser tão familiar a ela, nunca tinha deixado de ser seu amante e momento algum, sempre foi dele, e sempre será, mas uma pergunta lhe veio a mente, porque ele não se lembrava dela?o moreno surpreso com a ação da loira, sem pestanejar abraçou com a mesma intensidade que ela o abraçava.

Sasuke: o que houve naru?-perguntou o moreno afastando-se um pouco para poder fitar os olhos azuis a sua frente. –

Naru: era você!Sempre foi você!-falou o abraçando-o novamente, deixando o moreno mais confuso. –

Sasuke: m explica. – afastou-se um pouco novamente para fita-la.-

Naru: eu sempre te amei sasuke...só não lembrava disso, minhas memórias tinham sido pagadas, mas, eu sentia uma saudade inexplicável e era por você.

Sasuke: eu também sentia uma saudade imensa, só não sabia por quem...agora tudo faz sentindo. Mas porque não me lembro?

Naru: sua memória deve ter sido apagada também. Mas não se preocupe, eu irei ajudá-lo a recuperar, eu só preciso de...

O moreno calou a loira, selando os lábios num beijo doce e calmo, depois se afastou um pouco dela e olhou em seus olhos azuis.

Sasuke: o importante é o agora...-falou acariciando a face da loira que sorriu ternamente para ele. –

Naru: Aishiteru.- falou com o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.-

Sasuke: Aishiterumo. –falou selando seus lábios em mais um beijo. –

XxX

**Huaaaa!!!**

**O que acharam?**

**Bom?**

**Ruim?**

**Deixe reviews e fassa uma autora feliz °sorriso colgateº  
**


End file.
